Missing HP6: Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter au portes
by Histerik2Spidey
Summary: Lavande raconte à Parvati pourquoi elle et Ron ne sortent plus ensemble... mais elle ignore qu'Hermione Granger écoute tout...


**MISSING DU TOME 6 : PAGE 567**

_-Bien… alors, comme devoirs…, reprit le professeur Filtwick qui sortit de sous la table en enlevant les éclats de verre plantés dans son chapeau, vous devrez pratiquer cet exercice."_

-Oui monsieur ! répondirent en chœur Harry et Ron. Ce sera un plaisir de nous entraîner.

-Je sais que Filtwick ne se rend jamais compte à quel point c'est ironique quand vous lui promettez de travailler, murmura Hermione après s'être assurée que le professeur se trouvait assez loin. Mais là, cela sonnait si faux…

-Allez, Mione, ne fais pas ta miss-je-sais-tout aujourd'hui, déclara Ron, retirant avec un sourire malicieux la baguette d'Hhermione de ses mains. On a une heure de pause. Il faut en profiter !

Les trois amis sortirent de la salle de cours, ne sachant trop comment profiter de leur heure de trou. Ils étaient déjà montés au premier étage quand Hermione s'aperçut que sa baguette n'était plus dans les mains de Ron.

-Ron ? J'espère que tu n'as pas laissé ma baguette en bas…

-Euh… Je dois répondre ?

-Rooh… C'est pas vrai. Tu restes toujours le même !

-C'est pas grave, Hermione, intervint Harry. On va redescendre.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas la peine. Montez, et gardez-moi une place près du feu. Je vous rejoins le plus vite possible.

-D'accord, répondit Ron. Mais moi et Harry, on va d'abord passer par le deuxième étage. Il paraît que Kati est revenue et qu'elle se trouve dans le bureau de McGonagall.

Hermione descendit quatre à quatre les marches et se retrouva en quelques secondes devant la salle de Filtwick. Mais le professeur n'y faisait pas cours. Il n'était même pas là. Par contre, une personne qu'Hermione n'avait pas pensé retrouver ici était là : Lavande Brown, accompagnée, comme toujours, de Parvati. En jetant un coup d'œil par la porte entrebâillée, Hermione aperçut sa baguette, qui était restée sur sa table. Mais Lavande pleurait et ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Hermione ne voulait pas débarquer dans la salle et surprendre leur conversation. A tous les coups, Lavande devait parler de…

-Ron ?

Trop tard.

-Lavande, je t'en conjure, implora Parvati. Cesse de pleurer et raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche depuis ce matin. Je suis sûre que c'est à cause de lui…

Lavande hoqueta pendant quelques secondes avant de se calmer

-D'accord, c'est à cause de _lui_ ! Hier soir, j'ai vu Ron descendre de son dortoir… avec Hermione !

-Nan ?

-Si… Alors tu comprends, j'ai commencé à crier en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait avec elle.

-Et… ?

-Il n'a pas voulu me répondre… enfin, pas tant que les autres étaient dans la salle commune. Mais ils sont vite partis, ils devaient déjà tous pressentir que ça allait mal se passer, continua Lavande en hoquetant de temps à autre.

-Et que s'est-il passé une fois tout le monde parti, demanda Parvati, avide de futurs potins à raconter.

-Oooh… gémit Lavande. Je lui ai reposé la question. Que faisait-il avec cette fille, là-haut ? Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu alors ?

Parvati hocha la tête négativement.

-RIEN !! Il m'a répondu : « on a rien fait ! »

-Pas possible !

-Il… il ne m'a jamais invité dans sa chambre, et il voulait me faire croire ça ! Alors j'ai commencé à lui demander d'être honnête avec moi, que ce n'était que comme ça qu'une relation pouvait marché…

-Comme ce qu'a dit Lana à Clark, dans _Sortilèges et Amour_ !

Parvati n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir, de plus en plus excitée à l'idée que sa meilleure amie ait pu reproduire une scène de sa série préférée. Hermione pensa à ce moment-là que ce quoi à elle assistait était plus pathétique que jamais. Mais en réalité, elle tendit l'oreille pour mieux entendre la suite.

-Il m'a alors JURE que c'était la vérité, qu'il n'avait rien fait. Il m'a même demandé ce que je croyais qu'ils avaient fait !

-Pff… n'importe quoi !

-Je lui alors fait part de toutes mes craintes : Hermione est une fille, même si elle ne se met pas en valeur. Mais elle pouvait être jolie si elle le voulait… Bref, je lui ai dit que je pouvais mal prendre cette situation. Tu comprends ? Je voulais le lui faire comprendre !

-Oui, ma chérie. Continue.

-Et au fur et à mesure que je parlais, un grand sourire se dessinait sur le visage de Ron, et…

A ce moment-là, Lavande éclata en sanglots.

-Oh non !" trépigna Hermione intérieurement.

-Oh non, Lav-lav, dit Parvati d'un ton mielleux. Ne pleure pas. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Raconte-moi la suite, ça te soulagera.

-Sniff ! Et alors que je parlais, Ron m'a coupée, toujours avec ce sourire béat, et a dit : « Tu as oublié de dire qu'Hermione est aussi très intelligente en plus d'être jolie »

-Oh !

Les voix de Parvati et d'Hermione résonnèrent en même temps.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qui est là ? demanda Lavande, en larmes.

-Personne, répondit Parvati. Ca doit être l'écho de la salle, et j'ai dû crier un peu fort à la phrase de Ron… Il… t'a vraiment dit ça ?

-Oui. Je lui ai alors dit que c'était fini entre nous. Pour toujours.

-Tu as bien fait. De toute façon, il n'était pas si terrible que ça. Tu n'as pas vu que Linus te regardait ce matin ?

-Non. Linus de Serdaigle ?

-Oui.

-LE Linus de Serdaigle ?

-Puisque je te le dis.

-Vite ! Il nous reste trente minutes avant le prochain cours. Et celui-ci est avec les Serdaigle. J'ai le temps de remonter me remaquiller dans ma chambre.

Lavande se leva aussi vite que l'éclair et se dirigea, moitié en marchant, moitié en courant, vers la porte. Hermione eut juste le temps de se glisser entre le mur et l'armure de Godeffroy Hiatus (un chevalier français du Moyen Age, qui était sorcier et qui inventa le moyen d'éviter les gourilles de la forêt de Brocéliande. Hermione l'avait lu dans le volume 8 de _L'Histoire de la Magie_) pour échapper aux regards de ses deux camarades, de récupérer sa baguette, et de foncer au septième étage pour rejoindre Ron. Et Harry aussi. Elle leur raconterait qu'elle avait croisé Slughorn, et qu'elle en avait profité pour lui demander quelques précisions sur le cours précédent.


End file.
